The Tale of Ryōka Uzumaki
by xD-SpIkeJet11
Summary: Twelve Years ago, The Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Kohana. In order to stop it, the Hokage is forced to split its chakra in half and seal it within a pair of twins, not just any twins...Uzumaki twins. Meet Ryōka Uzumaki, the older twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki. She contains the Yin half while her brother contains the Yang half. Join them as they struggle through the hardships of life.


**Hello, my fellow fans! Welcome to my first Naruto fic! For those of you who were waiting for me to update the story "Sister of Naruto Uzumaki", I wasn't able to cause I had major problems with my computer, so I have to re-write it. P.S: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own my OC! Anyways, here's her bio!**

 **Character Bio**

 **Name:** Ryōka Uzumaki

 **Epithet:** Toki no Bakudan

 **Alias:** Demon girl, Demon wench, Tomato head, Street rat, Ryō-chan, Ryōka-chan, Nee-chan, Kit (By Kyūbi) Daughter of Satan, Ruffian, Freak (By Sakura & Sasuke's fangirls), Ugly (By Sakura & Sasuke's fangirls), Ryōka-Baka (By Sakura)

 **Birthday:** October 10th ( _Libra_ )

 **Age:** 12-13 (Part I), 16-17(Part II)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 4'11¼" (151 cm; Part I), 5'3¼" (161 cm; Part II)

 **Weight:** 88 lbs (39.91 kg; Part I), 113 lbs (51.25 kg; Part II)

 **Hair color:** Crimson Red

 **Eye color:** Icy blue

 **Skin color:** Light

 **Classification:** Jinchūriki

 **Tailed Beast:** Yin Kurama (Kyūbi)

 **Blood type:** B

 **Family:** Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, Deceased), Minato Namikaze (Father, Deceased), Naruto Uzumaki (Twin brother)

 **Nature Type:** Fire Release (Affinity), Lightning Release, Wind Release, Earth Release Release

 **Weapon(S):** Her fists, Shuriken, Kunai

 **Clan:** Uzumaki

 **Japanese Voice:** Sora Amamiya

 **English Voice:** Brina Palencia

 **Music Theme:** Unravel by Toru Kitajima

 **Appearance:** Ryōka strongly resembles her mother, she has long, spiky, crimson red hair that reaches her shoulders, light skin, and a sturdy yet petite build, while inheriting her father's blue eyes. In Part I, she wore a blood-red sleeveless hoodie with two kanji phrases "Demons" and "Fear" on the front, a black tank-top, red bandages wrapped around her hands, and baggy black trousers. She also wears black red-laced combat boots without socks.

She's also two inches taller than her twin brother Naruto. Unlike other Shinobi, Ryōka wears her Hitate around her left elbow instead of over her forehead and has a tribal tattoo in the shape of a Jaguar on her right upper bicep. As a child, her hair was neck-length and wore a black t-shirt with a Jaguar emblem on the front and baggy red shorts.

In Part II, she wears a black leather vest with gray fur trimmings and a Jaguar emblem on the black, a black mesh shirt over a black sports bra, black kevlar pants, red gauntlets and black fingerless gloves. Ryōka also grew taller, wears her hitate around her right knee, has her hair tied in a ponytail, and develops a reasonably well-endowed figure.

 **Personality:** Ryōka is a very crude, wild, tough, independent, headstrong, and tomboyish girl. She's a loner and often distances herself from other people except for Naruto and Hinata. While stoic and collected, she's extremely ill-tempered and quick to resort to violence, much like her mother, and is very difficult to be reasoned with when she's angry. At a young age, she had the bad luck of dealing with very cruel and despicable people. Ryōka is rather boorish, foul-mouthed, and lacks ladylike manners, often seen putting her feet on the table or drinking large amounts of saké.

Like Naruto, she inherited her mother's verbal tick, ending her sentences with "Dattebaso" whenever she's excited or angry. Even though she's feared by most students and strongly disliked by almost all of the teachers and villagers, Ryōka is generally misunderstood. She's actually a very kind and gentle girl, which she expresses when around Naruto or Hinata, and is an animal lover. Ryōka's also surprisingly even-tempered and laid-back, and rarely gets angry without a good reason.

Growing up without any parents, she shows maternal care for Naruto and is fiercely protective of him, willing to crush those who dare try to harm him, such as when she viciously beaten a group of villagers who assaulted him when they were small children, or breaking a boy's nose when he insulted him. She even went as far as almost killing Mizuki, but was stopped by Iruka.

Due to being ostracized, ridiculed, and loathed by the villagers, Ryōka is flippant towards authority figures and displays a cynical, pessimistic outlook on life. She's also cold and spiteful towards Sakura and strongly believes that she doesn't deserve any of Naruto's kindness due to her poor treatment towards him. After suffering numerous years of prejudice, Ryōka grew to be indifferent towards others' opinions of her, which proves that she has a sense of strength and independence. Ryōka's also very fond of sweets, often seen eating a candy apple.

 **Background:** Ryōka and Naruto were born as fraternal twins of Kushina Uzumaki (the second Nine-Tails Jinchūriki) and Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage). On October 10th, their date of birth, a masked man named Tobi had captured Kushina and extracted the Nine-Tailed fox from her, using it to terrorize Konoha. Minato rescued Kushina and left both Naruto and Ryōka in her care before he left to protect the village. After he defeated Tobi, the Kyūbi was free from his control.

Minato realizes that the only way to save the village was to seal the Kyūbi in Naruto and Ryōka, sacrificing his own soul and sealing the Yang half of the Kyūbi's Chakra within Naruto, and the Yin half within Ryōka, believing that they would use their powers to defeat Tobi when he returned. Minato and Kushina both passed away after protecting their son and daughter from the Tailed-Beasts.

In their childhood, they grew up in an orphanage while having no knowledge of who their parents were. They were ostracized, ridiculed, and loathed by the villagers due to them of being the containers of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Some even view them as the Tailed beasts. Ryōka was treated even worse by the villagers than Naruto was. This isolation has caused Ryōka to grow up violent, hateful, and bitter.

She would always get into fights and severely injure her classmates and the villagers, and the only one who could stop her was Naruto. Her temper and strength seemed unnatural, causing the students, villagers, and even the teachers to fear her greatly, earning the nickname "Toki no Bakudan". Though ranked at the top of her class, she got expelled several times due to her viciously assaulting the students and instructors.

Ryōka had always protected both herself and Naruto from bullies, as well as trained him. At the age of 8, she was ambushed by the ANBU and was brutally assaulted. She then loses consciousness and meets the Kyūbi, learning about her heritage and why the village hates her and Naruto. With that, Ryōka used the Kyūbi's power and brutally slaughtered the ANBU.

 **Abilities:** Like her father Minato, Ryōka is highly intelligent and is a natural prodigy in ninjutsu, being ranked at the top of her class in the Academy, even higher than Sasuke Uchiha. She was able to take on numerous groups of people older than her as a small child, best Naruto in every single sparring match, and outclass all of her peers. Iruka noted on Ryōka's immense potential. She also displays high intelligence and is exceptionally street smart, as she can easily maneuver around the streets of Konoha. However, she's very weak in genjutsu's.

 **Chakra & Physical Prowess:** As an Uzumaki, Ryōka Is blessed with a strong life force, granting her massive reserves of strong chakra and vitality, she also displays great control over it. Inherited from her mother Kushina, she possesses immense physical strength and is stronger than all of her peers and most adults, enabling lift and carry objects several times her size and weight without the aid of Chakra, smash large boulders, uproot through massive trees, and shatter steel with her bare hands.

Ryōka displays tremendous skill in hand-to-hand combat, which were honed from fighting on the streets of Konoha and training in the Forest of Death, and is capable of taking on the deadliest of foes bare handed. She's able to beat numerous older kids, and even grown-ups, "half to death" for picking on her and Naruto, take on multiple opponents at once, and defeat most Chūnin level Shinobi. Such skills make her recognized as one of the best female hand-to-hand fighters.

Her fighting style is fierce, aggressive, brutal, and relentless, overwhelming her opponents with intense flurries and combinations hooks, kicks, elbow strikes, knee strikes, and uppercuts. She'll even head butt her opponents. Once she catches an enemy in her combos, she will keep them trapped in her strikes, not allowing her opponents chance to counterattack. Due to her experience of fighting on the streets, Ryōka knows several street-fighting techniques. Kakashi describes Ryōka to be an instinctive fighter.

While Ryōka primarily uses her fists in combat, she's highly skilled with any weapon, even if she had no familiarity with it. Her Uzumaki heritage also granted her exceptionally high stamina and endurance, able to fight for extended periods of time without showing fatigue.

Ryōka is extremely quick on her feet, being able to close in great distances within the blink of an eye, move faster than the eye can see, and execute a devastating barrage of blows upon an opponent in rapid succession. Her speed gives her the advantage against slower or other close-range fighters and is great at closing in the gap between her foes with precise footwork. She was even able to react to Rock Lee's attacks when he took off his ankle-weights. She's also able to perform complicated acrobatic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs without any drawbacks or strain on her body.

 **Strengths:** Monstrous Strength, Immense Speed, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Weapons Specialist, Extremely high stamina, Street Smarts, Intimidation, Immense Durability, High pain tolerance

 **Weaknesses:** Hot-headed, Ill-tempered, Impulsive, Cocky at times, Genjutstu, Cute things

 **Hobbies:** Fighting, Training, Cooking, Sparring with Naruto, Eating sweets, Sleeping, Wandering the streets, Stealing

 **Likes:** Fighting, Training, Naruto, Hinata, Intimidating those who fear her, Animals, Children, Sweets, Candy Apples, The color red, Napping, Cooking, Cute things, Saké

 **Dislikes:** Most of the villagers, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Fangirls, Sasuke Uchiha, Lectures, Wearing socks, Shallow people, Arrogance, People who be mean to Naruto, Sakura hitting Naruto, Perverts, Being seen as a monster, Being underestimated, Being called ugly, Prejudice, Authorities, Bullies, Being called tomato, Showing her weak side, Orochimaru, Mizuki

 **Love Interests:** Gaara

 **Enemies:** Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasukue's fangirls, almost all of the villagers, Orochimaru, Mizuki

 **Well, that's that! Sorry that I have to re-write it all over again. I have more chapters coming up so please be patient. Don't forget to leave a comment!**


End file.
